Tension
by Lady Belle
Summary: work and sexual tension. GSR


Tension

Rated: K+...maybe teetering on T.

a/n- I'm not sure where this came from, the idea just came to me...and poof...here it is. Maybe it's in response with how frustrated I am with the little tidbits of gsr thrown our way...sigh...ah, well. It's not the best, but I hope you enjoy it. Fluff I say!

--

"When two people work closely for a long time it's inevitable that sexual tension will develop."

Grissom looked at Sara, taking his glasses off. "Excuse me?"

"Maria and Thomas worked together for…" She scanned the file. "Ten years."

Grissom cocked an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Well, I'd say their job consumed a lot of their time. Being criminal defense lawyers they probably spent most of that time together."

Grissom eyed her thoughtfully, "So, you're saying they had an affair?"

Sara leaned forward in her seat. "Perhaps, but not necessarily. I mean, a lot people have sexual tension and don't do anything about it. But if Thomas's wife, Clara, thought something might be going on between him and Maria…maybe she did something about it."

"Ah, the classic wife's revenge: killing the philandering husband and the mistress."

Sara shrugged, "I'd hesitate to call it classic. I don't think the majority of married women murder their spouse when they're cheated on; but in Clara's case I wouldn't rule out the possibility. We've seen worse."

"'Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned.'" Grissom murmured.

Sara smiled slightly, "Maybe something was going on between Maria and Thomas."

"Their co-workers didn't seem to think so."

Sara looked down at the file, glancing up at Grissom. "People that are involved aren't always publicly expressive about it…especially if it's a secret affair."

"It would've come out at some point. Things like that can't be kept secret forever."

Sara pursed her lips. "I think some people are better at being discreet than others." She paused. "Like, say, if a couple went out on a date together and they run into their colleagues, usually it would be better to say they met up by accident rather then one of them trying to push the other into the bushes…"

Grissom's ears reddened. "Some people panic in those kinds of situations."

"Uh-huh."

Grissom cleared his throat. "So you think we should bring Clara in again?"

Sara grinned. "Sounds like a good idea."

--

"…Sara?"

A muffled sleepy sound came from the brown mass of hair next to him.

"Honey?" Grissom stroked her arm with the tips of his fingers. She groaned batting him away.

"Not right now Griss, I'm tired."

Grissom pulled Sara closer to him, his chest flush with her back, their legs intertwined with each other and the sheets. He kissed the back of her neck softly.

"Not that, honey. I just…I wanted to ask you…" He trailed off, flustered.

Sara turned to face him. Her eyes were etched with exhaustion and piqued curiosity.

"Yes?"

Grissom drew circles on the exposed skin of her back, thinking quickly how to phrase his words.

"Are you…attracted to Nick and Warrick?" He paused, as though realizing something he hadn't considered, "Or…Greg?"

Sara blinked, surprise covered her face. "What?"

Grissom flushed, mumbling, "Uh, I just…well…you know. Never mind."

Sara stared at him a moment in bewilderment before she understood. She traced his jaw line with her finger. "Is this about what I said earlier?"

Grissom was silent. His eyes darkened slightly as her finger proceeded to trace his lips.

She continued, "Maybe I was, in the beginning. They have attributes that most women want. They're all good, attractive, kind, loyal men…" Grissom gently nipped her finger, growling low in the back of his throat.

Sara began toying with the soft hair at the nape of his neck, "Warrick and Nick…are great guys. Good friends. When I first arrived in Vegas, I found them…intriguing." Grissom scowled. Sara smiled. "But, when I got to know them better they became my surrogate brothers."

"Oh."

Sara kissed his chin, "Greg's charming, charismatic, funny and a very good student." She kissed the hollow at his neck, he breathed in sharply. "When you assigned him under my wing, he became like a younger brother to me." She tenderly kissed the skin covering his heart. She looked up at him seriously, "I care for all of them deeply. They're my family, Grissom."

"Oh." He repeated.

Grissom stared at her, his gaze transfixed on her warm eyes, inviting lips and golden lights the sunlight spilling through the window captured in her hair

"What about you?"

"Me?"

Sara ran a hand through his hair, something she found out early in their relationship he enjoyed. "You and Catherine." Her tone was light, uncertainty a layer beneath.

Grissom's hands stilled on her back, his eyes widened, "Me and Cath?"

"Yeah. She's beautiful, intelligent…"

"Well, yes, she is. But I never really thought of her that way."

Sara looked at him doubtfully.

"She's just not really my type, Sara. I admire her, and respect her greatly. But I don't see her in that way."

"Even when you first met?"

Grissom thought for a moment, "I can't recall. There is a possibility I might have entertained ideas of dating her when we met. But I can't see anything past friendship with her now."

Sara tucked her head to his chest, "We're silly, aren't we?"

Grissom tipped her chin up to look at him, "No, not silly. Sara, I love you. Whatever I felt in the past for other women doesn't matter. All that matters is what I feel now. And this feeling is more than anything I've ever experienced."

Sara's eyes shone, "Me too."

He kissed her with skillful caress. Their lips tangled in a languid embrace. She deepened the kiss, surprising him as she straddled him. She increased the pressure of her lips until they had to pull away for air.

Breathing raggedly he stared up at her, his eyes dark with arousal, his hair askew. "I thought you were tired."

Sara grinded against him, he bucked up involuntarily, hissing in pleasure.

"We can sleep later."

--

fin


End file.
